You Are My Sunshine
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: DL I then sang the last line of the song with tears in my eyes, and look towards the ceiling, “Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Horrible Summary. Hopefully good story.


Summary:

A/N: Oh jeeez. Another story from me. Why do I keep writing? Well there's an easy answer. Anywho! We'll just go on with the story, m'kay?

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

(Logan POV)

This was the song that my mother used to sing to me before I would go to bed. I never really thought much of it, just as some stupid song that didn't really matter. All that changed one day, the day when that song became one of the most meaningful songs in my life.

_-Flashback-_

_It was nighttime, I was sitting on my bed waiting for my mother to come and tuck me in even though I was 10 years old. She had told me that she would be up soon; she just had to wash the dishes from dinner. Well, I thought that I had waited long enough, and I was about to go downstairs to get her when I heard a deaf-defying scream. In a matter of seconds, my mother was by my side._

_"Hun, I need you to go into our secret room behind the fireplace in mommy's bedroom okay?"_

_I nodded. "Okay mom."_

_"If you get scared, just start singing that song that I always sing to you before you go to bed, alright?"_

_"Alright mommy."_

_"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." _She began._

_"_You make me happy, when skies are grey." _I finished._

_"That's it." She told me with I smile. For some reason I just couldn't seem to smile back._

_"I love you baby." She whispered._

_"I love you too." I whispered back. My stomach twisted in knots as she pulled me into a bone-crunching hug. I hugged her back just as hard, feeling as though this would be my last time that I got to hug her. As she ran down the stairs, I ran into her bedroom and into the secret room behind our fireplace. While up there, I heard screams, cries, sobs, bangs, and crashes, but most importantly, I heard my mother's voice pleading with whoever was there to "Please don't take my sunshine away.", and I knew that she was talking about me._

_I must have sung that song over 50 times to myself while in that room. When all the sounds had stopped and I heard my front door open, then shut, I finally fled from the room. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, and my stomach lurched at the sight that greeted me. I saw broken lamps, over-turned furniture, and my mother, lying in a large pile of glass with a tear-stained face and her hair a mess of blood. _

_"Mommy? Mommy?!" I whispered. She grumbled._

_"Mommy?!" I whispered more urgently this time. "Can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah, sweetie. I can hear you." She answered, but her voice was faint._

_"Mommy, I'm gonna go and call an ambulance, okay?"_

_"Okay, babe."_

_I quickly ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1._

_"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"_

_I tried to control myself as I spoke on the phone with the operator, "My mommy was just attacked. She's really hurt." _

_"What's your address honey?"_

_"9154 Solloburough Drive." I quoted from memory._

_"Okay sweetie, an ambulance will be right there." As soon as I had that hope, I dashed back to my mother and kneeled on the ground next to her. I wiped the stray hairs out of her face, and I squeezed her hand in my own._

_"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey."_I sang to her. She smiled. _

_"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you."_ she sang back._

_I then sang the last line of the song with tears in my eyes, and look towards the ceiling, "_Please don't take my sunshine away."

_-End Flashback-_

My mother died on the way to the hospital. The guy was never caught, but I've always been 100 positive that it was my dad. I think he did it for financial reasons, because he was angry at my mother for divorcing him, and because he wanted _me_ to be in _his _custody and he knew that with my mother there, he would never get it. Now there was one thing going for me, one thing that didn't absolutely suck. That was my girlfriend. She was just….I don't know really. She lights up a room (when she's not mad), and her smile is just amazing. Plus, she has the most wonderful laugh I have ever heard. She's trustworthy, and a great listener. I could go on, but I don't want to bore you. Ah, speak of the Angel, here she comes now.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted as I pecked her lightly on the cheek. She blushed. I love making her blush.

"He Loge." She answered back to me.

"How is my lovely doing?" I questioned. She smiled, but there was something wrong with it.

"Pretty good." She told me. She was lying. I turned her to face me and took both her hands in my own.

"Dana, babe, what's up?" I questioned. She sighed.

"If you must know, follow me." She said and released one of my hands, then set off in the direction of the beach.

We reached the beach, and she plopped down on the sand, obviously not caring if the sand stained the back of her white shorts. Dana Cruz always had loved the beach. More so, the sand.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked, being completely incisive.

"You don't forget anything do you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Especially when it involves you."

"Okay, well, I….uh…I…umm…." she stuttered.

"C'mon Dana. What's wrong?"

"Joey kissed me." she blurted out, then immediately covered her mouth. I froze.

"He did what?" I asked slowly, making sure that I had heard her right.

"He kissed me, and Logan, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know what I was doing. I-"she stopped.

"You. Kissed. Him. Back?" I said through clenched teeth. She nodded slowly, looking slightly scared? I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. This was beyond anything I could have imagined.

"Logan, it didn't mean anything, I swear!" she said, but I still didn't answer.

"Why?" was all I murmured.

"What?"

"WHY?! Why did you do Dana?! Am I now good enough for you?! Do you not like me anymore?!"

"No! Why would you think that?!" she questioned, astonished by the looks of it.

"Because Dana, why else would you go behind my back, and kiss some other guy?!" I was infuriated now.

"I'm…I-I-I'm not sure…" she stuttered. She was lying. I could see it in her eyes.

"Stop lying DANA! Just tell me the truth!" I screamed.

"My mother just died of cancer, alright! I was depressed, and I had no freaking clue what I was doing okay Logan! It started out as just kissing. When I realized what was going on, I really did try to push him away, okay? But, I just…I just…couldn't! He took advantage of me at first, and I didn't want to. He forced me. Are you happy now?" she yelled back with tears streaming down her face. She ran off then, before I could grasp her in my arms and tell her how sorry I was.

It was only seconds later, sitting in the sand, that I realized what she had meant. That scumbag he…he…he almost raped her. I was up and running be fore I knew what I was doing. I found the scumbag, and punched him on the spot.

"You stay away from her, okay! You stay away from Dana or else I will kill you slowly and painfully with a smile on my face, got it?" I yelled. Joey cowered in front of me with a bloody lip. I stalked off before anyone was able to question me. Now I had to find Dana. Where does she go when she's upset…….the woods! I sprinted until I reached the edge of the wood where I saw her sitting on a rock. I ran up to her, and scooped her into my arms.

"I'm sorry I was a stupid idiot." I whispered in her ear. She managed a smile.

"I forgive you for being a stupid idiot." She whispered back as I set her back down on her ground. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her. I never got tired of kissing her. When she pulled apart, I whispered

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled, and I carried her in my arms all the way back to the beach. There was a crowd and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's up?"

"I kinda know why there's a large crowd over there." I whispered.

"Why?"

'Umm…I might have…possibly… punchedJoeyandscreamedathimtonevertouchyouagainorelseIwouldslowlyandpainfullykillhimwithasmileonmyface." I said in a rush.

"Huh?"

"I punched Joey and screamed at him to never touch you again or else I would slowly and painfully kill him with a smile on my face." I told her more slowly. She looked at me then burst out laughing.

"Why?"

"Because…he almost raped you. You think I would let him get away with that?"

She stopped laughing, and she just smiled.

"Thanks Logan. That really means a lot to me." She whispered. We stepped into the crowd and it hushed. We ignored them and kept walking. Once we reached her dorm room, she kissed me again, and then she stepped inside. I walked to my own dorm with a large grin plastered to my face.

"What are you so smiley about?" Chase asked.

"Nothing." I told him. Just then, Michael walked in.

"Dude! Why did you freak out at Joey?" he questioned. My smiled vanished.

"Because he's a worthless scumbag that belongs in the sewer." I snarled. Michael took a step back.

"Okay then man. Whatever you say." And he rushed out.

_--------Page Break-------_

It was around 2:34 a.m. when my cell phone rang. I grumbled, and answered, not bothering to look at the caller i.d.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Is this Mr. Logan Reese?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Do you know a Ms. Dana Cruz?"

"Yeah…why?" I asked, with my stomach twisting in knots. Something bad had happened. I just knew it.

"This is Dr.Green at St. Vincent Hospital. Dana was in a serious car accident. We would like you to pl-"I hung up. I quickly got dressed, ran outside, hopped into my Silver Volvo (A/N: Heh heh to all you Twilight fans.), and drove well over the speed limit to the hospital.

"Dana Cruz, please." I said to the woman at the desk.

"She's not allowed to have visitor's sir."

"What room is Dana Cruz in?!" I yelled menacingly.

"Room 214, floor 7." She answered quickly. I stalked off into the elevator and pressed the 7. Time didn't seem to be moving fast enough at this moment. It really did feel like everything was going in slow motion. I reached room 214, and barged in. There were doctor's all around, but only one turned to me.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here." I only shoved him out of the way, and clasped Dana's hand.

"What's wrong with her?!" I screamed.

"She has major brain damage, excessive bleeding, and quite a few broken bones." One of them told me. I could already feel the tears welling up. Instead of whipping them away, I let them fall onto her skin. The monitor was slowing down, and the beats were barely there. The doctor's seemed to have given up, and I think they even said that, but I didn't hear them. I was solely focused on Dana.

"Dana, Baby squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I whispered. I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dana listen to me. You are the love of my life. You are my sun-" I stopped. And I began to sing to her instead.

"_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you"_

As the beeping on the monitor stopped all together, I sang the last line of the song looking towards the ceiling, just as I had done clutching my mother's hand oh so long ago. The line that I knew no one would sing to me, or even associate with me when my time came to an end, which only I knew, wouldn't be a long time away. "_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: End. Really it is. That's the end of this story. And finally, too. My pinky hurts. So yeah. If you didn't catch that, Dana is dead. Logan is sad. And he will commit suicide soon. Not very happy, but deal with it.

I would now like to explain the secret room. Their house was part of the Underground Railroad. They had a secret room. There ya go.

So please review. Tell me what ya think. Please, give constructive criticism.

--Lani


End file.
